The role of adenosine in regulating skeletal muscle blood flow and glucose uptake was examined in the human forearm. These studies demonstrated that although adenosine markedly enhances forearm blood flow it has no significant effect on forearm glucose uptake. Other factors (sodium nitroprusside, L-NMMA) that increase and decrease blood flow, respectively are also without effect on the basal forearm glucose uptake. Overall, these studies suggest that nitric oxide does not play a significant role in the regulation of basal skeletal muscle glucose metabolism.